Kimiko Tohomiko
Kimiko Tohomiko is a Xiaolin Warrior and the current Xiaolin Dragon of Fire. She made her first appearance in the debut episode of Xiaolin Showdown, "The Journey of a Thousand Miles" as one of the new students that arrived at the Xiaolin Temple and chosen to become the next generation of Xiaolin Dragons. In the Adventures series, Kimiko makes a cameo appearance with Omi, Clay Bailey, and Raimundo Pedrosa, along with Ed, Edd. and Eddy who come to do BattleToad training and end up working with her and her friends. Abilities *'Judolette Flip Fire:' Kimiko’s first and primary elemental attack when reaching the rank of Xiaolin Apprentice. It consisted of her calling the name out first and then making either a flip or somersault that was accompanied by searing flames. As seen during "The Shard of Lightning" and "The Evil Within" Kimiko would unleash several rings of fire and jump through them when performing it. *'Elemental Combination:' Upon reaching Xiaolin Apprentice, Kimiko has the ability to combine her element with a respective Shen Gong Wu. This is first seen in "In the Flesh" where she combines the Star Hanabi with her element to create a flaming shuriken. She is also shown creating a massive column of fire in "Days Past" and "Enter the Dragon" respectively. *'Dragon X-Kumei Formation:' When all four monks became Xiaolin Apprentices, they were able to perform this group attack that allowed them to fight in unison. As seen in "The Sands of Time", each monk would have a glowing aura outlining their bodies, which Kimiko’s aura was red. * Wudai Warrior *'Wudai Mars Fire:' Kimiko’s second and primary elemental attack when reaching the rank of Wudai Warrior. It was performed similar to Judolette Flip Fire, but with several differences; as seen in "Hannibal's Revenge", Kimiko could manipulate fire with her hands and throw fireballs at her opponents. She also had a defensive move called Wudai Fire Shield in "Oil in the Family" that protected her and the monks in a shield of flames. *'Wudai Orion Formation:' When all four monks became Wudai Warriors, they were able to perform this group attack, which can be seen in "Bird of Paradise" and "Omi Town". It was performed similar to Dragon X-Kumei Formation, but with several differences; the monks would transform into black figures outlined by their respective auras. Kimiko could manipulate fire and use her element with greater ability. * Shoku Warrior *'Shoku Mars Fire:' Kimiko’s primary and only attack when reaching the rank of Shoku Warrior. It consisted of her calling out its name first then unleashing several jets of fire that would home in on opponents, setting them aflame. *'Elemental Combination:' Upon reaching Shoku Warrior, Kimiko has the ability to combine her element with a respective Shen Gong Wu. Throughout the series, she would combine her element with the Hanabi Star when in combat. She also briefly combined the Medusa Comb with her element to change hairstyles at the beginning of "Tokyo Madness". *'Shoku Star/Rocket Formation:' When all five monks became Shoku Warriors, they were able to perform this group attack, which can be seen in "Laws of Nature" and "Heylin Within". However, the attack has never been performed completely, so its actual potential has yet to be detailed. * Unique Abilities *'Fire Manipulation:' As the Dragon of Fire, Kimiko has the power to control and manipulate fire. *'Electrokinesis:' Although brief, she is shown using lightning to repel Muffin Face in "The Fall of Xiaolin". *'Hacker Extraordinaire:' Kimiko is shown to be an excellent hacker, gaining access to Jack Spicer’s technology in "Chameleon" and then a global satellite in "Hannibal's Revenge". *'Gadgeteer Genius:' She’s implied to have made several gadgets, most notably the tracking devices had implanted on Dojo in "Sizing Up Omi" and Jack Spicer’s vehicle in "Master Monk Guan". Trivia *Kimiko becomes Double D's girlfriend after he develops a crush on her after spending time with her and her friends. Category:Canon Characters Category:Xiaolin Showdown characters Category:Students Category:Girlfriends Category:Fire-Benders